Flying Free
by Rodgie-xx
Summary: Healing hearts take time to mend, but a new start may be just the solution needed to finally move on from his death. Welcome to Hogwarts on crack! With four houses, ongoing house rivalries, ensured madness and maybe a even romance Klaine, Rachel/Surpris
1. Prologue

_**Prompt: **_Healing hearts take time to mend, but a new start may be just the solution needed to move on.

_**Summary:**_Five years ago Rachel lost someone close to her when he drowned in a local lake, blaming herself for the accident; she lost herself and became a shell of her once fiery personality. When she is thrown into an upbeat society full of new experiences and new friends spent at Rosehill Academy for the Arts alongside her three best friends, she is finally able to let go of her past and move on as a stronger person.

_**A/N:**_** Beware, long authors note below...**

**This is, essentially, a rewrite of my previous story Curiouser and Curiouser that was accidentally deleted off fanfiction. (Coughmybrothercough) This version, however, follows a very different path with very few details being the same. I had decided that it wasn't very professional to drop vital plot devices on my readers suddenly having no build up behind them, and I realised I had no intention on finishing it.**

**If you've been reading my other fic Childhood Games (CG), then you'll notice that Rachel had a brother, he's back in this one, with the same death, explored a little more than the other fic. **

**I don't expect a huge response to this, it is purely for mine... and your, amusements, While I appreciate reviews I don't need them, a few would make me happy though. All I want to achieve is putting a smile on your face. Really I won't care if this gets no attention at all. I want to improve my writing and this could possibly do that. **

**I've had some time off from writing so I may be a little rusty. Please be gentle with me if you review. ****Constructive**** criticism and your thoughts are always welcome, in fact I encourage it. I am also, currently, looking for a BETA who can put up with my long chapters and **_**extremely **_**slow progress. If interested could you please PM me. I check my messages regularly.**

**All of the OC's that will be introduced throughout the story are entirely mine. Most also appear in CG, but this time most of them will not be Warblers, they'll be completely independent of the Warblers, who basically don't exist at all... you'll see what I mean. And I finally get to explore the main OCs properly, because being in my novel, I've already built up their pasts and personalities.**

**I would mention that this is a watered down, glee version of my original novel. **

**Things to note:**

**- Being highly AU only Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, who never attended Dalton, will be mentioned to attend McKinely. The other New Directions may show up at a competition or something later down the track.**

**- Figgins retired before season 1. **

**- Rachel is still a social pariah, like in the cannon, but has Daniel, an OC, to support her. He will be a main character of the story.**

**- Rachel's parents are never around and always on work calls.**

**- Most major cannon characters won't appear in this as I like to focus on minor characters that can be built upon, including the Warblers. **

**- There will be lots of OC's. If you're not a fan of OC's this fic may not be for you. Or maybe you could give it a chance and see how it turns out.**

**- I ship Klaine and they will explore their relationship throughout the fic.**

**- Some of the cannon characters will be OC, but I try to add elements to their personalities and not go too out of character. I need them to fit into the story though, so some of their personalities may be different. **

**- I like to add in fluff. You have been warned**

**- This will mostly be set in New York.**

**I wanted also to mention that not all of the glee characters will be featured. if they receive a mention at all. While this will mostly be centred on Rachel and her POV several of the others will become main pieces for my plot. However I'm not telling you who they will be. You're going to have to read and work that out for yourselves. I'm also going to hint that the main pairing in this fan fiction isn't one of the hugely shipped couples, there aren't any OC's in the pairing, (as of yet, that may be determined to change depending on certain characters receptions) yet they are a guilty pleasure of mine.**

**I am an Australian writer who has never been to the US, so excuse me if some details and slang are fuzzy or incorrect. Correct me if I am wrong. I don't bite. All of my information is coming from research I did over the internet. **

**I do not own glee I will be borrowing some of its characters over the course of this story, but ultimately they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Rodg**

* * *

It always began the same, a sickening crack replacing hushed silence.

"Elliot!" Her cry came too late, strangled by a sob. It took several minutes to come to the realisation. She was rooted to the spot frozen in the same never ending fear, unable to tear away from the unfolding scene.

Oh Elliot.

The foreboding water swallowed him whole as an angry wind whipped the murky surface into chaotic waves. He was tossed about like a rag doll trapped in a spin cycle of a washing machine, up became down and left became right. Disorientated he struggled to kick his legs and save himself, panic welled in his chest. Desperately he clawed at the water that slipped right though his fingers, where was up? He didn't even know anymore. All he wanted to do was break through the top of the water, feel the sun kiss his golden skin and suck in one more glorious breath of sweet air. Relentlessly, he was dragged down deeper with shadowy depths slowly rising up around him, his freedom growing further and further away.

Two single beams of white light shone down, twisted by the consuming darkness but sunlight none the less. Together able to provide just enough of an iridescent glow to make out blurred, blocky shadows darting around his doomed form. _Must be the fish,_ he thought glumly.

He hadn't had time to shut his eyes initially and now they were burning, the salt stung his throat harshly as it seeped though his nose and tightly pulled lips. Like a sensation of thousands of tiny needles stabbing themselves into the soft flesh while he swallowed handfuls of nails. Tossed and tumbling, scraping his arms painfully on the carcasses of dead tree branches sleeping in their watery grave, he was hurled from his safety. Traces of hope retreated from his body that was no longer buoyant, as if all of the air keeping him afloat had vanished. He felt as heavy as stone. There was nothing that could save him now. No one would be able to pull him from this inevitability.

Unconsciousness was beckoning closer. Sooner or later his dwindling strength would fail him and he would succumb to its call.

Pain rolled through his limbs in waves, the battle was going to be lost. The dark watery world was fading in and out of blackness as his vision began to pulse. There was a sticky cloud floating around his head like a halo, blood, as a stream of glittering bubbles flittered to the surface. His only connection to the outside world and they too were beginning to decline. Each burst grew further apart, his lungs screaming for oxygen. His upper body felt as if it was on fire, constricting more with each second, much unlike the rest of his body as it dropped in degrees. The water was well below freezing.

How long had he been down there? Time was nonexistent so it was impossible to tell. Could have been anywhere between seconds and minutes; nonetheless feeling more like an eternity. He really didn't have the strength anymore. A fish darted past him, its tail fin almost close enough to slap him back to almost consciousness. Finally he gave up.

'_Is this what death feels like?' _He wondered, _'Am I dead yet? Surely it will come soon enough.'_

His arms folded themselves over his chest protectively. All of the panic he had felt draining from his body instantly. Nothing. He felt nothing but sheer numbness. Admittedly he didn't have the strength to keep his heart beating anymore. It just stopped. His life force seeping out just as the water seeped in. He let himself go limp, staring blankly at the glittering surface. Never again would he return. This was his final watery resting place.

A single surge of air escaped his dried out lungs. The final few bubbles broke through the surface, bobbing over rough waves. Surrounding them, torn up leaves from the looming presence of ominous trees lining the muddy shore were scattered in minute shreds. It was his last signal to onward lookers. His last message telling her what he already knew.

Before he blacked out, however, he acknowledged the piercing cry on the shore.

He would never see the sun again. He would never feel the wind mess up his hair again. He would never smell freshly baked cookies wafting from the oven again. He would never feel the sting of a grazed knee or listen to his favourite bands again. He would never see her again. He would never tell her that he loved her again. And that may have broken his idle heart just a little bit more.

Nothing ever changed.

A lone figure was left standing on the shore line, silhouetted by the rich blue tones transmitting in the sky, her hair whirling around her face to shield glazed eyes. Ashen faced her skin was almost ghostly translucent and icy to touch. She let out a sombre cry as the bubbles stopped coming. No. Not that. Dropping to her knees her head hung lifelessly, tears tumbling into the ground in a continuous cascade. Shapes faded into darkness, despite the radiance of the sun, her world melting away entirely. The left side of her chest collapsed, feeling as though a huge portion had been ripped away. She felt empty; completely and utterly empty.

Worst of all, it had been her fault.


	2. Brand New Day

**Another chapter :)**

**Thankyou to everyone who read, faved, alearted and reviewed. Things wont be so sand for most of the story**

**Please read and review  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee in any way, shape or form, just Danny at this point**

* * *

She had to get away. Get back to reality leaving this horrible place far behind. Before she was engulfed entirely by guilt and grief, as always, she woke up. For years this particular dream had haunted her mind, creeping up on her when she least expected it. Always ending in the same terrifying conclusion.

Rachel woke startled, sitting up in bed with a hand clasping at her duvet. Her gasp brought a hysterical rush of stale air bursting into her lungs, unlike the sickening salty air of her dream. This was familiar. This was what brought her somewhat back to reality... She was home, in bed, safe. Ironically, the nightmares had helped her accept the truth. He was really gone and was never coming back.

Elliot, her sweet Elliot.

Rachel's hand trembled, squeezing tighter into fists as she stared at the crumpled, faded photograph sitting on next to her. He wore that unmistakable cocky grin that would positively light up an entire room. It had been a happy day, she thought. Clinging to his back she was smiling at the camera with a glowing happiness to her character, a kind that had eluded her ever since. Lifting her gaze she watched rivulets trickle down the window glass. The thick luscious lawns dotted with rose bushes and a deserted cobblestone drive beyond were barely visible through the black varnished wooden panes.

Depicted as a fiery, passionate individual with strong opinions concerning the world Rachel Berry knew exactly what she wanted out of life, at least that's what she had people believe. These days, however, she was only a shell, a mirage, half the person she used to be. Not since 'it' happened.

A wobbly arm outstretched and her fingers curled around her small black phone, it was cool to the touch. She needed to talk to someone. The screen lit up immediately as she punched in the keys to a familiar number. "Dan," she rasped when he finally picked up.

"Berry," Daniel greeted curtly, still groggy from sleep. "What's up?"

"It happened again, I saw it and –" A choked whimper cut out the rest of the sentence.

Daniel Fisher, self appointed best friend and customary go to guy, smiled sadly, staring blankly at the phone in his hand. She didn't need to say the words to know exactly what the issue to this conversation was. He had known her long enough to know how she would react and to what. "Look Rach, How about you wait for me outside your door I'll swing 'round in a minute."

She bobbed her head weakly, yes, listening to the muffled moving around he made on the other end of the phone. "Okay." A click signalled he had finally hung up on her not before she heard him mutter a soft curse.

One lone tear slid down her face.

Several minutes passed before he arrived in front of her bedroom door, slightly flushed after trekking across from the other side of the massive house, in all his shirtless glory. A pair of black track pants hung loosely around his waist while his comforting brown eyes were influenced by heavy sleep. He looked so natural. Rachel flung herself into his arms instinctively, him catching her with carefully practised ease. Many years with the girl had taught him not to drop her. "Come 'ere." He whispered, quite soothingly compared to his gruff appearance. "It's going to be okay." Two muscular arms slid around her tiny waist, tugging her against his chest.

Daniel was extremely tall, an unusual 6'9". and towered over Rachel, but he had a gentle looking chiselled face that sported lines caused over many years of stress. His hair was shortly cropped and the dark, almost black, strands were ruffled from sleep, while his chocolate brown eyes gazed sympathetically at his best friend. Over the years he had built up his strong muscles from constant use of weights, although he never played any sports, rather spending his time in the drama department.

The two had grown up with the other always in close proximity, a benefit living in tiny Lima, Ohio. Fate had them paired together as soon as they were born, and truth be told as soon as they could both toddle around they were attached to the hip an off causing all kinds of mischief. Hiram Berry and Sandra Fisher had been best friends since university, attending Yale together, before settling down in Lima to become lawyers. Over the year however, and even though their children were best friends, they found that they didn't have as much in common anymore, he threw himself into his work, while she found herself in a dominating relationship.

Daniel's permanent presence in the Berry household resulted after a particularly nasty argument with his mother when she had accepted his elusive, dead beat, of a father back into her life. The man had spouted excuses and apologies and then demanded that he and his mother move to California with him in favour of the warmer conditions. Refusing to leave Rachel or have anything to do with the man the Berry's had taken him in.

Phone conversations were traditional when neither could be bothered walking over the four stories and three extended wings separating them. This morning, however, was one of the few exceptions.

She breathed in his scent, a pleasant mix of pinewood, sweat and oddly nutmeg, burying her face into the smooth skin of his chest. "I miss him Dan, so much that it hurts. I know it's been five years but everything feels so immediate. I can still remember everything from -"

"I know you do," He swiftly interjected, stroking her hair tenderly, just as he had done all those years ago. Patiently he stood holding his shaking friend. "How 'bout I drive us both to school today and we'll go early and pick up some coffees?"

A distraction.

Her nose scrunched up in a sniffle, distastefully tickling the back of her throat. Untangling herself from his arms she smiled faintly at the taller boy pressing a hand to his check affectionately. "That sounds perfect." She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Half an hour then?" he asked, turning slowly. "I've got to go shower, will you be alright if I leave you Rach?"

She shot him a look, slapping his chest. "Go," she all but ordered, "put a shirt on." Dan grinned, knowing exactly what to say. The thick tension falling round the room dispersed as they dissolved into their usual banter. Every morning some form of the same argument came up.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know you enjoy me better without one on."

"Not really," She teased him gently. Moving backwards she stepped with care around discarded piles of books littering her floor after the strenuous work that had recently passed. In the early morning September sun he looked darker than he was normally, an orange tinge flooding his skin. "I've seen better."

His look feigned hurt. "Sure you have," he said disbelievingly, "I happen to know girls flock to see this." A hand moved up and down the length of his torso, traces mirroring his smirk reflected back in his eyes.

"Sure Dan, I'll believe that when I see it." Rachel teased back, challenging him to rebuke her.

"You just don't understand," he replied lamely. Paused thoughtfully he turned to look at her seriously. "And Rach-"

"What?"

A solemn look spread all over his face. "I miss him too..." He whispered, walking away.


	3. Coffee Hut

_**Prompt: **_Healing hearts take time to mend, but a new start may be just the solution needed to move on.

_**Summary:**_Five years ago Rachel lost someone close to her when he drowned in a local lake, blaming herself for the accident; she lost herself and became a shell of her once fiery personality. When she is thrown into an upbeat society full of new experiences and new friends spent at Rosehill Academy for the Arts alongside her three best friends, she is finally able to let go of her past and move on as a stronger person.

**Another chapter, I have a few written out and was meaning to update sooner, but I** **got sidetrackted ;) **

**Big thank you to BigTimeGleekBTR and E.A.L. Runaway for reviewing!  
**

**I do not own glee I will be borrowing some of its characters over the course of this story, but ultimately they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Rodgie**

* * *

By the time they got to the coffee hut, it was already packed with people leisurely sipping at their early morning regulars. Everybody seemed to know everyone. The savoury smell of ground coffee and sweet pastries greeted the pair as they pushed open the door to the quaint building. It was steamy hot inside the confined space, a whistling kettle in the background supplying a steady spurt of hot air. Soft jazz music poured out of the speakers lining either side of the polished counters.

"This is going to take a while," Rachel muttered. She grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the doorway, weaving through the thick crowd. "Do you think anyone will notice if we skip first period?"

Daniel shook his head, surprised. "I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth. Has the apocalypse come? Are you sick?" He placed a hand on her forehead, Rachel swatted him away. She shrugged her shoulders coyly and pushed him towards the cashier. "You go find us somewhere to sit and I'll grab us some coffees. You want the usual?"

"You know it," she turned her back to him, surveying the vast array of tables and couches. Many of the worn, frayed leather couches, filling sprouting from moth eaten holes, were taken up by hordes of teenagers relaxing before the first bell. Eventually she found a loveseat in the dimmest corner towards the back, positioned under a bare, flickering light bulb.

There was another couple pressed up against the grainy wood making out furiously. Even in the darkness the shapes of their tongues flickering into the other's mouth was unmistakable. Rachel shivered as she picked her way towards the damp back corner.

Plopping down onto the lumpy rawhide of the loveseat she settled on watching Dan tap at his thigh while he waited in the line, his head of messy brown hair flopping up and down as he sang along to a tune inside his head. In the corner of his eye he caught her watching him and waved subtly. Tossing her feet up on the accompanying lodge style wooden table in front of her she threw her hands behind her head, slipping into her thoughts.

During the time her attention was elsewhere Daniel had returned and flopped down next to her. Feeling the added weight pull her to his side her eyes shot open, turning to face him with a soft smile. "Did you get it?" she asked.

He handed her one of the steaming hot mugs clasped in his hands, gently blowing on the top of his own. "Of course, double espresso with a dash of hot milk, two sugars and a sprinkling of cinnamon sugar slightly cooled for you, latte for me," he rattled off in a deadpan, breaking out into a grin, earning him a punch in the arm.

"I'm not that picky," she argued, sipping the dark liquid, eyes narrowed and focused on Daniel.

"I could disagree with that, I mean -."

"I am not; I just like to be precise." Rachel interjected with a mater-of-fact tone. The coffee, stark and biting, slid down the back of her throat slowly, distracting her from her glaring. She let out an appreciative moan as the caffeine began to circulate in her bloodstream, sucking on her lower lip. Energy returned to her, rejuvenating her tired limbs fatigued by troubled sleep.

Dan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Uh Rach..."

"Hmm?" She blinked up at him, humming.

"You're meant to drink the coffee, not make love to it."

Colour flooded her cheeks as the tips of her ears burned red. "Oh God. I did it again, didn't I?" She cradled her head in a splayed hand, justly embarrassed.

Daniel patted her shoulder reassuringly, nodding slowly. "Just like every other mornin', doll." Ducking away from the hand about to smack him over the head, he smirked. "Don't worry, I don't think those two over there," he gestured at the couple still pressed up against the wall, "heard you."

"You're not helping," she muttered sheepishly, quickly sipping from the mug again.

He shrugged and continued to hide his growing smile from his glaring companion. She huffed and turned her back on him, eyes lowered. "I like to think I am."

Scoffing Rachel lifted herself off of the couch, continuing to face away, eyes narrowed. "You're a real pain sometimes, you know that right?" She muttered indignantly.

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment and say thanks. What are surrogate older brothers for?"

"Whatever you say Dan." Her tone was dripping in sarcasm, turning slightly to face the boy, jabbing his chest with a finger. "But remember, I'm older than you."

"Don't be like that," he pouted, playing with a loose thread on the couch.

She turned her back to him and checked the small metallic watch on her left wrist, astonished by the time. "We'd better get going if we want to make it before the first bell."


	4. Attendance Message

_**Prompt: **_Healing hearts take time to mend, but a new start may be just the solution needed to move on.

_**Summary:**_Five years ago Rachel lost someone close to her when he drowned in a local lake, blaming herself for the accident; she lost herself and became a shell of her once fiery personality. When she is thrown into an upbeat society full of new experiences and new friends spent at Rosehill Academy for the Arts alongside her three best friends, she is finally able to let go of her past and move on as a stronger person.

**Two more glee charactersare arriving in the next chapter, can you guess who? After this barely any other New Directions will be mentioned, they've all never really met besides in small groups. The rest of the glee clubbers may make later appearances in minor minor roles**

**I do not own glee I will be borrowing some of its characters over the course of this story, but ultimately they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Rodge**

* * *

As the shrill bell rang to signal the start of homeroom Rachel slipped into her assigned seat next to Daniel at the back of the small classroom. She had her notebook, a small cluster of pencils, an English textbook and multiple wads of crumpled up paper in front of her. Her homeroom teacher had yet to materialise, desks were left untouched and it seemed that only the pair of friends noticed this was actually a class room. Her peers were crowded around the front of the room in small clusters, heads tipped back in laughter while their hands moved furiously to keep up with the animated conversations.

Another ball of paper hit the side of her head. She swung around viciously, glaring at the boy in question. "Would you stop that?"

Daniel tipped back in his chair, balancing on only two legs, hands clasped behind his neck. "Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," she hissed.

"Nope, sorry, not a clue." He folded his arms carefully across his desk propping his chin on a closed knuckle, staring openly at Rachel. "I'm just sittin' here patiently waiting for our dear teacher to arrive, doll."

Turning away she scoffed mirthlessly. "I can't believe –" she began.

A second warning bell cut off her statement, silencing a huffy Rachel, as a glorified blonde woman dressed in a short black dress, which swirled around her knees, came striding into the room. Her piercing green eyes sent the gathering of students scattering for their seats in fright. Four years she had been teaching, enjoying the adrenaline she gained when a student looked up with admiration. She was never particularly thrown when students begrudgingly split apart, glaring coldly, unlike some of her other more dejected colleges. The woman radiated confidence and enthusiasm. Emily Peters greeted her class with practised routine.

Silence filled the class room with only the occasionally hushed whisper being thrown back and forth. The woman was intimidating to say the least. Daniel had his head down on his desk while the roll was called. Peers slowly acknowledged their presences, little emotion conveyed through their tones.

"Berry?" Emily called, a sweet, melodramatic air lacing her words.

"Here," Rachel droned mechanically. An automatic response. Out of the corner of her eye she could feel the stares Daniel threw at her. Used to his blatant staring and goofy grins that appeared on his face she turned her head to look at him, amused, who winked at back in her direction and leant further into his seat.

Emily strode down to middle of an aisle purposefully. Her attention focused on two of the most promising students in the school complex. Unlike much of the class, who were more concerned about their social standing rather than their academics, these two showed potential to make it out of the small town they called home. Halting in front of Rachel and Daniel's desks, staring down at them through the sleek silver glasses perched on the end of her nose; her manicured hand came to rest upon Rachel's desk. "The principle wishes to speak to you," she started evenly, nodding at both Rachel and Daniel, "the both of you, after school this evening."

"What..."

Her face softened immensely. The girl's confusion was unwarranted if not slightly humorous. "You're both excellent students, I see no reason for you to worry." The words were only slightly calming, doubtful maybe.

Never once in all her years at high school had Rachel been in trouble with the principal. There was no way she was about to start now. Nothing came to mind when she racked her brain for something to possibly have landed her in the principal's office, her and Daniel. The man couldn't possibly have heard about last month's release of the biology frogs could he? But Daniel hadn't accompanied her on that particular endeavour so that couldn't be why.

"Thank you, miss." Rachel said politely, accepting the compliment humbly, glancing at Daniel.

With a flick of her wrist, a sharp nod of her head and a tight smile the teacher spun on her heel and stalked back towards the front of the classroom. Massaging her temple to relive an oncoming headache as she sank into the chair behind her wooden desk, eyes flickering to the rowdy teenagers; two boys had begun to wrestle each other from their seats. _A day is never done,_ Emily mused to herself. As much as she loved teaching, it could become a handful.

The bell rang again, effectively halting the any conversation that could be started between Rachel and Daniel. At this, Daniel glanced at Rachel, who just stared back at him. _Time for the day's ritualistic suffering to begin, _he thought dejectedly, _what fun_.

Rachel rose to leave, tapping her knuckled against the side of her desk impatiently, momentarily looking around at the other students readying themselves for first period. "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

Daniel spun around with a wink, hands cocked in little pistols before clicking his tongue and nodding, Rachel laughed. "You know it."

"We just have to make it through today..."

The boy threw his hands into the air with a cry of delight, actively leaping to catch up with Rachel, who was already halfway to the door, throwing an arm over her shoulders. The weekend was fast approaching. "Hallelujah."

It was a miracle that they made it out of the class room intact and with few injuries. They wandered side by side through the door frame with the clump of other teenage bodies, closely pressed against one another, careful to avoid being knocked over by the fray. It was a juxtaposed environment in the stuffy narrow pathways; bubbling with a new kind of excitement while the usual feeling of entrapment lingered heavily in the air. Though, at times, the school felt like a prison it allowed its captives, students, to leave at the end of the day.


	5. Lunch Break

**Guess who's here! AU Klaine! I kinda love this and the next chapter just a little ;)  
**

**I do not own glee I will be borrowing some of its characters over the course of this story, but ultimately they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Please Read and Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xx Rodg**

* * *

"Need some 'elp there?" Daniel said with a grin, speaking in his usual lazy manner of dialogue, sauntering up to Rachel's locker around midday, toned arms free of heavy textbooks. It was crowded and noisy, almost impossible to squeeze through. Half a day had gone by painfully slow and only approximately three hours remained until freedom. This cheered Daniel up, only slightly. Rachel was struggling to place a book back onto the shelf, the girl sighed and slumped back against the metal.

"Go ahead," her hand swept out gesturing for him to do it, handing him the book begrudgingly. "It's goes next to..."

"Chemistry," Daniel finished, sliding the Biology textbook into its rightful place. Rachel liked to be organised. He turned to face her, "There. Shall we go?"

Accepting the offered arm, looping her own through his, they navigated their way towards the cafeteria. Daniel had, swiftly, all but attached himself to Rachel when she tripped up slightly, steadying her. Positive that it had been done purposely. Rachel clung to Daniel's side tightly, oblivious to the pleased look on her best friend's face, fingers digging into cool flesh.

Lunch period had started and already the cafeteria was beginning to fill. Golden sunlight filtered through huge bay windows on the east wall, radiating warmth in the otherwise cold room. The smell of almost edible dishes made student's stomach rumble, so long as they didn't look at the actual meals themselves.

Daniel guided the smaller girl towards the back of the line to purchase their lunches, standing behind two pimply faced freshmen talking in hushed voices. Rachel pulled out her wallet to pay before Daniel stopped her. "I'm paying," he said sternly.

"There is no need to shout me lunch, I am fully capable of paying for this myself." Rachel replied, attempting to stuff the crumpled bills into his hand.

Daniel was having none of it, throwing them back at her, scrunching up his face. "I've got it Rach, okay." His eyes bore into her, wearing her down.

"You already paid for coffee this morning, I should at least..."

"Rachel," he drawled, rolling his eyes. Why did she have to be so stubborn when all he wanted to do was be a gentleman? "You're my best friend. I'm paying, end of discussion."

A huff was like music to his ears, he grinned childishly. "Fine," Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms, "but I don't like this." She was perfectly capable of paying.

The line moved slowly as more and more students entered the cafeteria, talking amongst friends, enjoying the break from dull, soul sucking lessons. The pair moved silently through the crowd, trays in hand, sitting down next to a short curly haired boy in the back, who seemed to either not notice them or care. Rachel, however, smiled broadly in his direction regardless.

Somewhere in the conversation Daniel brought up the meeting scheduled for himself and Rachel that afternoon. Daniel was trying to convince his friend that the man must have ulterior motives, to the point of mild paranoia, his eyes flickering about suspiciously every so often.

"It is ludicrous for us to assume that just because the principal wishes to speak to us that he is out to accuse us of a misdeed that we have committed, I don't doubt that there is anything for us to be concerned about, you heard Peters. I for one have done no such thing to warrant apprehension from a trip to the front office."

"Half of the school is out to get us." Daniel grumbled, picking idly at his pizza. "It's 'ard not to think that someone may have said somethin' to him. Even though, compared to most of the populous in this school, we're angels."

"The day I call you an angel, Daniel Fisher, will be the day I admit I'm as straight as a post." said Kurt pointedly as he approached, dragging up a chair beside Rachel, who was attempting to stifle a laugh.

Daniel, glaring daggers at the girl and brunette, was unimpressed, running a hand through his hair. "All I'm sayin' is that we should be prepared for anything."

"Preparing for the worst then Dan? Didn't you hear that Blaine and I have also been requested this afternoon? Any criminal intention you may have is probably your least concern."

It was at this time that Blaine, having previously been distracted with a book, decided to join the conversation. "Curiosity kills that cat." His brow furrowed in carefully consideration, bobbing his head of wild curls. Daniel directed a confused expression at him, but he shrugged in response. "But I agree with Kurt. It's hopeless to think the worst all the time, pessimistic really. "

"Says he who was convinced the world was ending last year." Rachel chided, rolling her eyes and frowning, putting her fork down on the table. Without tearing her gaze from Daniel she swatted away Blaine's hand, unfazed, the boy was trying to steal fries off of her plate, having devoured his own in record timing. Blaine, Rachel decided, was some kind of human garbage disposal. He slumped back against his chair with a pout, picking up a sandwich.

"That was one time, and that book had some very convincing theories."

Kurt patted his shoulder reassuringly, smiling fondly at the boy, affectionate even, turning to face Rachel directly. "He has a point."

Daniel ignored antics of his friends, accustomed to the much of the strange behaviour that transpired around the table of four, continuing with his argument. "Why else would the principal be involved then? The man has a permanent scowl on his face, it ain't natural."

"This is going in circles, we'll know when we get there this afternoon," Rachel interjected logically, tapping her hand against the cool table surface irritably, chewing thoughtfully on a lettuce leaf.

With a mouthful of salami Blaine said, "Matherson isn't that bad." Daniel shot him a disbelieving look, was this guy serious? He swallowed. "He keeps that art program funded."

"Only so he can keep the school board happy." Daniel countered.

"No one cares about what happens in any of those subjects, they take it as time to nap. I don't think the teachers care much either." Blaine pointed out calmly, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"They don't care about much." Rachel added with a smile, remembering her English class that morning. Academics at this school were a joke.

"He likes to support the sports teams, because well... they bring the most publicity for the school. It's not like there are many people in this town that want to sit around watching the great works of Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet over a football game. There isn't much of a competition." Kurt sighed.

Blaine raised a brow, looking at the boy. "Do half of the people in Lima even know what the great works of Shakespeare are?"

"Probably not."

"That's just sad."

"Illiteracy seems to run wild around these parts."

"It's preposterous."

"Guys," Rachel said vociferously, scrunching up her face. The pair turned to look at her, matching cheshire grins plastered on their faces. "Did you have a point, or were you planning on spending the remaining minutes of lunch poking fun at the ill fortune of the school?"

"Well, I was planning to –" Blaine started, grinning charmingly, earning a glare from Rachel that quickly shut him up.

"Point being," Kurt said, matter-of-factly, pushing the peas around on his plate with a fork, "that the arts will never compete with the sporting world. Even if we lose the majority of the games we play."

"It won't get any better," Daniel said, frowning, folding his arms across his chest.

Rachel was confused. "Why?"

"With King being out for the rest of the season it ain't likely the football team will make it to the finals." Daniel muttered. He wasn't on the football team himself, loathing the sport, but followed it occasionally, he heard all about it in the locker rooms before gym. However, despite disinterest, it was still disappointing to hear the football team failed to qualify for the finals again because the rest of the team couldn't stop staring at the cheerleaders.

"What happened to Adam?" Rachel asked, concerned. She folded her napkin, placing it next to her salad, crossing her arms across her chest.

Adam King was one of the best athletes in the school, he was popular, captain of the football, basketball and baseball teams, had the head cheerleader for a girlfriend and scholarships rolling in. He was the guy girls wanted and other guys wanted to be. Although, unlike many of the other athletic inclined males at the school he treated the music department with respect, with fondness perhaps.

"I heard he was still in the hospital recuperating." Blaine chimed in, intertwining his fingers through Kurt's underneath the table.

"That was a nasty accident." Kurt agreed, gratefully rubbing his thumb on the back of his boyfriend's palm, the two had started dating over the winter break but kept physical affection to a minimum while in school, homophobia ran rampant.

"Alcohol and driving do not mix." Daniel added.

"That other driver was pretty shaken up though. He was pretty lucky -"

"– Who wouldn't be, he ran a red light and came out of nowhere."

"The car was totalled."

"It was in two pieces."

"The other car was pretty messed up, I cringe just thinking about how much it would cost to repair it."

Rachel waved her hand, attempting to silence them, failing miserably. "I get it." She leant back into her chair, head in hands as the boys dissolved into good natured banter about the make and model of the car. It didn't matter how much she adored them, sometimes Rachel couldn't help but wish for a friend who wasn't male, even gay men still had the same sex driven brain.

Stabbing her salad several minutes later Rachel looked up, only to be faced with three pairs of expectant eyes. "Oh no," she started, shaking her head furiously; "I am not getting mixed up in any of your outlandish, childish squabbles."

"But Rachie," Daniel pouted.

"No." Rachel reiterated, narrowing her eyes and glaring sternly, poking Daniel in the chest. "Remember what happened last time? I'd rather that we didn't have a repeat performance."

Blaine visibly winced at the memory while Kurt turned his eyes away. Daniel choked on his soda, having only sipped it, proceeding to spit it all over the table and an unhappy Rachel. He looked up rather sheepish and shrugged, giving one of his most innocent smiles. It was an unspoken rule that said incident was left unexplained.

"This is different," Daniel said pleadingly.

"That's what you told me last time, and you failed to mention that we would be breaking and entering, just to prove a point," she grunted, in a very primitive manner, wiping her sticky face dry, "No means no."

"Dude, don't poke the bull with a stick, Rach's scary when she's angry." Blaine stage whispered to Daniel, earning his a smack on the back of the head. "Hey –" He complained, rubbing his scalp. "- I was only stating the truth."

"I heard that."


End file.
